Now You Know
by Samara712
Summary: She likes him, he likes her. But somebody is threatening that. Will she abide by his rules, or will she ignore and do what she wants? Punk/Kelly
1. Chapter 1

"Who do you think is the hottest guy on Raw?" Candice asked her best friend Kelly, they often did this just dished on random things.

"I can't think of anyone hotter than Mr. Randy Orton." Kelly thought about him.

"He's married." Candice laughed at her best friend.

"That doesn't make him not hot" Kelly matter-of-factly said.

"True, True." Candice replied.

"So... who do you think is the hottest guy on Raw?" Kelly asked her.

"You." Candice sarcastically told Kelly.

"Duh, but besides me?" Kelly giggled.

"Well there's two. One is Randy Orton, One is CM Punk." Candice told Kelly.

"Oh, three way?" Kelly laughed.

"Again, both're married." Candice mentioned the fact again.

"CM Punk's not." Kelly said a little too quickly.

"Yes he is." Candice was confident she was going to win this battle.

"Is not" Kelly said like a child.

"Why don't we find out, and go talk to Mr. Punk?" Candice asked.

"OK" Kelly said, turning around.

The two divas exited their usual place to dish, and walked to the guys locker room and knocked.

"What?" Chris Jericho had opened the door.

"Is CM Punk there?" Kelly tried to look past him, but she couldn't see over his stature.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Just get him." Candice roughly said.

"Fine." Chris turned around and yelled, "Puuuunk. There's two diva bimbos asking for you." Chris yelled into the locker room.

"You happy?" Chris turned around to the divas, and smirked.

"Jerk." Kelly and Candice both muttered.

"Yes, two diva bimbos?" CM Punk joked.

"Candice was wondering if you were married?" Kelly looked at her friend.

"Not that I know of. Why? Did you girls want a piece of me?" Punk asked.

"How could we not?" Candice sarcastically said.

"Yeah." Kelly giggled.

"I knew it." Punk snapped his fingers.

"Because your such a sexy beast." Kelly looked at him.

"I know, I know. But control yourself girls...This is for only one man to see, and that's Johnny Nitro." Punk said quoting Melina. Both girls laughed out loud.

"Have fun with "Nitro." We gotta get going for our match anyways, bye." Candice waved, while Kelly just walked away smiling.

Kelly Kelly & Candice took on Beth & Jillian... At the conclusion, Kelly hit the K2, while Candice hit the candy-wrapper to gain a victory over their opponents. Meanwhile, backstage CM Punk tried not to smile over the divas' victories. He occasional looked at the TV, pretended he didn't care like he did for most matches, but in this case he was thinking the exact opposite.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, do you want to go hang out today? I have the day off." Kelly looked down.

"Depends... Where are we going?" CM Punk pretended to think about about it.

"My bed." Kelly said sarcastically.

"Well, I wouldn't pass up that opportunity. Even though I've been there millions of times before." Punk said with a straight face.

"I know, but it never gets old." Kelly shook her head.

"That's true." Punk rolled his eyes

"It makes you happy?" Kelly questioned.

"Very." Punk answered.

"Well, that's great. Which door are we going into this time?" Kelly asked laughing.

"I was thinking front." Punk said.

"My favorite door." Kelly said.

"Mine too." Punk said.

"Hey tell me something." Kelly said.

"Something." Punk said.

"Great. Now tell me who you like." Kelly asked hoping for an answer.

"You." Punk said, it was meant to be sarcastic to her but to him not so much.

"Well, that's awesome. Now, seriously." Kelly asked.

"I'd tell you but then I would have to kill you." Punk said.

"Please?" Kelly stroked his hand.

"Fine, but first you have to tell me." Punk said.

"Randy Orton." Kelly quickly said.

Punk was smiling but inside he was disappointed, he wanted her to say him. "Fine, I'll tell you... It's Maria." Punk said hoping to make Kelly jealous.

"Aw... But I'm next right?" Kelly asked.

"Of course baby. How could I forget you." Punk said.

With that, Punk moved closer to her. He grabbed her head, and slowly kissed her, then more passionately. "I love you." Punk said with Kelly replying the same thing. Everything moved in slow motion, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his long, gorgeous hair. They were in close embrace, both very passionate. He moved his hand up under her shirt, and started unhooking the strap. "Do you want to..?" Punk asked implying. "Yes, I love you." Kelly said.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Nothing." Kelly said realizing it was a daydream, but what a daydream.

"You love me?" Punk asked.

"Sure." Kelly said, trying to be sarcastic.

"Well I love you too, wanna make out?" Punk said sarcastically.

"No, but I've gotta go. Bye." Kelly walked away.

CM Punk wondered if he'd maybe said something wrong, or if Kelly was just be Kelly. He picked the latter of the two, and tried to take the smirk that was showing up on his face off. Even being sarcastic, he was glad they had had that conversation.

Kelly didn't know what was happening, she knew she didn't feel for CM Punk, as nothing more than friends of course. So, why had she had that dumb daydream. She tried to replay it in her mind, a lot of making out and almost going all the way. She didn't feel that way, she tried to push it out of her mind but the daydream came back. Now it wasn't a daydream though, now she thought about it going further. She blinked twice, and then again. What the hell is happening to me, Kelly wondered. Her hand turned cold and she got shivers, she thought of when they were being sarcastic, when he said he loved her even if it was a joke. She thought about it, when he had said it she felt an incredible rush of energy run through her whole body. Her teeth had started chattering now, she went to put on a sweater or something. She didn't know why she'd felt this way. And the thought of them came back, and would not leave so she let it play out. It made her attracted to him for some reason, even though she only liked him as a friend. She had no idea what to do, she went to take a shower to calm her nerves, when somebody tapped her on the shoulder...


	3. Chapter 3

"Just the person I was looking for." Kane snickered.

"Kane, please leave me alone." Kelly pleaded.

"Ha ha...Love is a wonderful thing, Kelly. I don't get to experience it with you and neither does the guy you really love." Kane said, Kelly had fooled everyone into thinking it was The Miz.

"No, not Randy..." Kelly said, before she was sure now, well it was complicated.

"Yes, Kelly. You're right, not Randy. I know who you really love." Kane said.

"It's Randy." Kelly said, Kane got angered and pushed her against the lockers.

"Are you trying to make me look like a fool?" Kane gritted his teeth.

"No. It's the truth." Kelly said.

"Liar." Kane screamed.

"I'm not lieing. I swear." Kelly said, wondering what Kane had in his sick mind now.

"No, Kelly. You are. I've seen the way you act with him." Kane said implying CM Punk.

CM Punk was walking back from his match, and he'd heard Kane yelling at someone. It appeared to be a blond diva. CM Punk ran to her to try and help her. He punched Kane from the back, and fought him down the hallway until Kane just stopped and left before yelling at CM Punk. CM Punk walked back down to find a distraught Kelly on the floor. CM Punk knelt down to her.

"Are you okay?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Kelly quietly said.

"What was he yelling at you about?" Punk asked.

"About Randy. He wouldn't believe me when I had told him that's who I really liked." Kelly said remembering it and shuddering.

"That sick bastard. Who'd he think you liked?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, he said "I've seen the way you act around him". It's crazy, because Randy's the only guy I like." Kelly said.

"Oh." Punk said a little hurt, he extended his arm out to her to help her up, she accepted it and stood up. She stared into his eyes, and she felt it again. That surge, rush of energy whenever she was close to him. She pulled him into a hug, she was sad and just wanted someone to hold. The moment their bodies touched, she felt it again. She hoped he hadn't noticed, all he did was stay calm and return the hug. Kelly wondered if he felt something too. He stroked her hair occasionly and rested his hand on the lower part of her waist. She couldn't help but get tear eyed. She sniffled. CM Punk grabbed her face into his hands, similar to the daydream but Kelly knew he had no intention of kissing her. He just looked at her, noticing she was tear eyed, "Are you sure you're okay?" Punk asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" Punk asked waiting for a response but Kelly just pulled him in tighter and he realized she just wanted someone to comfort her. Kane had seen all this, and was still watching as she thanked him for being there.

"I appreciate it, really." Kelly said.

"No biggie. Happy to help, I didn't do anything but yeah happy to help." Punk said.

Kelly smiled, she couldn't help it. Every time she'd see him, she couldn't help but smile, good thing they were still in a hug so he wouldn't see it. "You did more than you think." Kelly said.

"Your my friend. I'm sure I would do this to all of my other friends." Punk said.

"Really? ALL of your friends?" Kelly said smiling again.

"I see you're feeling better." Punk said. "Not used to seeing you so...well down." Punk continued on.

"I don't know what to do though. Kane is just... just..." Kelly said still looking at CM Punk, not sure what to say.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." Punk said.

"Thank you." Kelly said.

"You are so very welcome." Punk said.

"Well, I better be going. I was going to take a shower, but the whole Kane thing happened. So I better get going." Kelly said repeating herself.

"Yeah, sure. I need to take one too, I just had a match." Punk said.

Kelly just gave him a quick hug before walking away mouthing to him "Thank You." and leaving.

"No, thank you." CM Punk muttered, before walking off to the shower room.


	4. Chapter 4

Today would be better than yesterday, Kelly had the day off and wouldn't worry about anything. She just wanted to be alone with herself a little bit, so she decided a bath would be nice and relaxing. Kelly set the water to a nice warm, and let it fill the bath tub. She gathered everything and when the tub was ready, she slid in. She lay back, and closed her eyes. She had maybe two minutes of complete relaxion, until a phone rung. "I knew I shouldn't have put phones in the bathroom." Kelly muttered to herself reaching over to grab the phone. "Hello?" Kelly answered roughly.

"Is that any way to treat me?" Candice asked her best friend.

"I'm sorry Candice its just that I haven't had any time to relax, and I desperatly need it after everything thats happened the past couple of days." Kelly said.

"I heard. I wanted to call you, and see what was up." Candice said.

"Who'd you hear it from?" Kelly asked.

"CM Punk." Candice answered giggling.

"What?" Kelly asked remarking to her friends' giggling.

"I need to tell you something." Candice said.

"Shoot." Kelly replied.

"Okay, well I was talking to CM Punk yesterday..." Candice said with mystery in her tone, as well as excitedness.

"And?" Kelly wondered.

"He told me something." Candice said.

"Obviously." Kelly said.

"It was about you, Kelly. He said you were the most - "

"Hey Candice, I have a phone call. Wait." Kelly said interrupting Candice.

"Hurry up. It's important." Candice said anxious to tell Kelly of what she'd heard.

"Hey Kelly." CM Punk said.

"Hey, Candice and I were just talking about you." Kelly said in a sorta deja vu sort of deal.

"I know. I wanted to tell you before Candice did." Punk said.

"OK, go ahead." Kelly said.

"Well. OK, here I go -- " Punk said, when Kelly heard a clicking she checked her phone and her phone had died. What was so important they both wanted to tell her? She would have called them back, but she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her bath.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly awoke to her alarm clock blaring in her ears, she threw her hand over to hit the snooze button but she just couldn't find it. She was forced to get up, it was 5 in the morning and she had to go travel. She loved her job, but she loved sleeping too. She got up and hurried to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. As soon as she was done with that, she grabbed her luggage and packed her favorite new bikinis. She had to do a couple bikini contests while they were traveling. Then, she grabbed her wrestling attires. She called Candice to check if they were still riding together.

"Hey Candice." Kelly said when the phone stopped ringing, which meant Candice had answered.

"Hey, Kelly. Yes, we're still riding together." Candice said knowing thats what Kelly would ask next, she often did it.

"Great." Kelly said laughing.

"I hope you don't mind, but a couple more people are riding with us." Candice said.

"Sure." Kelly said not minding at all.

"Awesome. Well I'm outside your house now, lets go." Candice said laughing.

"Ok, well I'm out." Kelly said, grabbing all her things and shutting her cell phone. She put on her shoes and ran out the door, she immediatly spotted Candice's car with Candice waving to her. Kelly went around to the side of the car, and entered the passengers seat.

"Hello, Candice." Kelly said.

"I love your outfit." Candice said gesturing to Kelly's outfit.

"Thanks, it was something quick though." Kelly said smiling.

"I'm going to go pick up the other people." Candice said putting the car in drive.

"Ok, and who are they?" Kelly asked.

"Maria..." Candice said.

"Oh cool." Kelly said.

"And CM Punk." Candice said.

"I didn't know there were four people?" Kelly said remembering that CM Punk had said he liked Maria.

"There are." Candice said.

"The more the merrier." Kelly said with a grin.

"Exactly." Candice said.


	6. Chapter 6

_I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie  
Live a lie_

Maria hummed to the song playing on the radio, while Kelly just listened to the song, not realizing how much the lyrics meant to her, "truth is hard to swallow, so you live a lie" she couldn't swallow the truth of how she honestly felt. Candice was driving the car, and Punk just sat in the backseat with Maria.

"I want some Pepsi." CM Punk announced to the divas breaking the silence.

"You should have thought about your Pepsi needs before you got in the car with us." Candice said.

"Well... I need some. Pronto." Punk said.

"We are not here to meet your every desire." Maria said.

"No, we are not." Candice said supporting Maria's argument.

"Ah, ah. Chill out. A guy can't even ask for a damn Pepsi..." Punk said.

"No a guy can't." Maria said.

"I want some Pepsi." Kelly said laughing.

"Ok. Let's pull over and get one." Candice and Maria said.

"You bitch." Punk said.

"I'm kidding, I don't. We've been riding 10 minutes. It's not like your dying." Kelly said.

"But I am." Punk said pretending to fall on the floor holding his throat.

Maria hit his knee, and Punk pretended like it hurt.

"Damn, I don't know why I agreed to ride with you girls." Punk said.

"Because, we have boobs." Candice said laughing.

"Yes... But you have shirts." Punk said.

"We could easily get rid of them." Candice said.

"Please?" Punk said.

"Not for you." Candice said.

"Why not?" Punk asked making a puppy dog face.

"Sorry." Candice said, looking over to see the airport and drove in.

"We're here." Maria said.

"Thanks captain obvious." Punk said.

"Your welcome." Maria said smiling.

Candice parked her car in a sectional, and looked over at Kelly to see why she had been so quiet this whole ride, then she saw Kelly was asleep.

"Shut up." Candice said to Maria and CM Punk because they were yelling and laughing like brother and sister.

"I have to go, I'm going to miss my flight for the next Smackdown show." Maria said.

Candice walked over to hug Maria, "Bye. Have a nice flight." Candice said.

"Thanks." Maria said, grabbing her luggage out of the backseat of the car, and walking off waving.

"What the hell is up with Kelly?" Punk asked Candice.

"What do you mean?" Candice asked.

"She's still sitting there." Punk said gesturing to the passengers seat.

"She's sleeping." Candice said.

"Oh. I'm going to go wake her up." Punk said walking off, but being stopped by Candice who grabbed his hand.

"Don't. Who knows what you'll do." Candice said.

"What? I was just going to yell in her ear." Punk said innocently.

"Yeah, just." Candice said.

"I'm just trying to be a help." Punk said.

"Then you might as well carry our luggage?" Candice said.

"Yeah right." Punk said laughing.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Candice asked him.

"I don't know. You tell me." Punk answered her question with a question.

"I think it's because someone has a little crush." Candice said.

"On you? No." Punk said.

"Get real. I was talking about Ms. Sleeping Beauty over there." Candice said.

"Yeah right, she's not my type." Punk said.

"Opposites attract." Candice said.

"Well, these two opposites don't. Now, we've gotta get going. We're going to be late." Punk said.

"I'll go wake Kelly up." Candice said, walking in front of CM Punk to the passengers seat. She lightly tapped on Kelly's shoulder, and when that didn't work she tapped with more force. And when that didn't work, she kept on repeating her name over and over. CM Punk walked over, "That's not how you do it." He said to Candice as he took her seat belt off and carried her out and put her on her feet. Kelly groggily awoke.

"Hey." Kelly said angrily.

"Hi." Candice said.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." Punk said.

"Damn, we're here?" Kelly asked both of her fellow employees.

"Yep." Candice said.

"Where's my luggage?" Kelly asked.

"It's right there waiting for you." Punk said.

Kelly walked over to grab her leopard suitcase, she took it and looked around.

"Are you guys done?" Kelly asked.

"Yep." Candice said much like earlier.

"Where's Maria?" Kelly asked.

"In my pants." Punk answered jokingly.

"Great." Kelly said smiling.

"Let's go." Candice said motioning, and walking in through the front doors, with Punk and Kelly following.

"A vending machine. Thank god." Punk exclaimed.

"No Pepsi. Darn." Kelly said sarcastically.

"You suck, Kelly. Literally." Punk said.

"Well..." Kelly said laughing.

"Ha." Punk said.

"Hey guess what I have here in my bag? A Pepsi." Kelly said pulling out a Pepsi.

"Gimme." Punk childishly said.

"But I need something to suck on." Kelly said pointing to the Pepsi.

"I can supply something else." Punk said rolling his eyes.

"I'm good." Kelly said.

"What can I do to make you give me that Pepsi?" Punk asked.

"Get it." Kelly said.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it." Punk said.

"I'm going to go." Kelly said walking away, but not before CM Punk caught up with her.

"Hey, hey. I'm going the same way." Punk said.

"Crap. I forgot." Kelly said, catching up to Candice.

"Kelly. Wait." Punk ran up to her, Kelly stopped walking.

"I need that Pepsi." Punk said.

Kelly moved the Pepsi up to her lips, and chugged it.

"What the hell?" Punk said.

"I didn't drink out of it." Kelly said handing him the Pepsi.

"Thank you so damn much." Punk said drinking the whole thing in a minute.

"Your welcome?" Kelly said.

"What? I'm a man who enjoys my Pepsi." Punk said.

"I see that." Kelly said.

"It tastes like magic." Punk said.

"I taste like magic." Kelly said quoting Punk.

"Then I guess I need you too." Punk said.

"Aw... Well I gotta go." Kelly said.

"Yeah, me too." Punk said.

"We go the same way." Kelly said.

"I know." Punk said.

"Fuck." Kelly said stammering.

"Whoa. Watch your mouth." Punk said.

"This damn suitcase always gets stuck." Kelly said trying to fix it.

"Having trouble?" Punk asked.

"No. I got it." Kelly said, obviously not getting it.

"Hold on." Punk said, walking behind her and grabbing the handle, and pulling it out.

"Well, thank you." Kelly said.

"Your lucky we're going the same way." Punk said.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." Kelly asked.

"Exactly." Punk said.

Kelly Kelly thought about what he said and came to a conclusion, "Are you saying this was meant to happen?" Kelly asked.

"Congratulations, your smart aren't you." Punk asked.

"Shut up." Kelly said.

The next moments were a blur, she was moving but it's like she wasn't really there. She knew, Punk had made some comments about it but she just couldn't comprehend it. Next thing she knew she was on the airplane, asleep yet again and her head was resting on CM Punk's shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kelly had gotten off the airplane, she had walked with CM Punk to the car, they had said their goodbyes and a short friendly hug and had went their separate ways. Kelly had realized she loved being with him, but she still was sorting her feelings. She had gotten to the arena, and had said hello to some of her friends. Everybody seemed to be a blur. She wasn't sure what else had happened on the airplane, she remembered waking up and seeing CM Punk sitting there laughing at her. She didn't know why. What had she done? Kelly could now see the divas locker room, she continued walking it was so close yet so far away. She looked down to see that her suitcase had once again gotten stuck. Only this time, CM Punk wasn't around to help her. She fiddled with it, until someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was.

"Having trouble?" Punk asked her.

"Yes. I guess I'm _lucky_ again." Kelly said.

"Nope, it was just meant to be this way." Punk said as he took her suitcase out and handed it to her.

"Thank you, again." Kelly said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. I have to go, and maybe we could go do something after the shows over?" Punk asked.

"Sure. Sounds great. Well bye." Kelly said as Punk walked away swiftly touching her arm.

"Bye." Punk said, as Kelly entered the divas locker room, she got ready because she knew she had to kick off Raw tonight with a match against Jillian. Great... Kelly thought.

_Holla Holla _

Kelly's entrance theme hit, and she walked out there doing her usual things. Jillian came out singing a horrible tune, and she entered the ring. The match got many cheers, and Jillian screamed at the referee when he wouldn't count to three. Kelly Kelly hit Jillian with clotheslines, dropkicks, and finally rolled her up to win the match. The crowd cheered, and Kelly smiled as she exited into the backstage area.

Backstage, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She continued walking, and as she turned a corner she got pulled into a room.

"Hello, Kelly." Kane said waving at her. Kelly turned around to try and run out, but Kane grabbed her arm.

"It's okay, Kelly." Kane said pulling her back and shutting the door.

"What do you want?" Kelly asked.

"Just listen, you need to stay away from your boyfriend CM Punk. And by stay away, I mean never look at him, and completely ignore him. Like he doesn't exist. Capiche? And if you don't I will break CM Punk in half." Kane half screamed.

"What?" Kelly asked, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm not joking, Kelly. If you don't follow my demands, I will make you pay." Kane said.

"But -- But." Kelly started to stutter.

"No but's. Do it, and everything will be just fine and dandy. I will leave you alone, just stay away from CM Punk. It's that simple." Kane said mocking her, he opened the door and pushed her out. "Bye." Kane said laughing.

Kelly didn't know what to think, she would have to stay away from CM Punk. It didn't seem too hard, but she didn't know, and she really loved him. And this was the way she felt about him, and now he would never know.


	8. Chapter 8

The first day back on Raw, Kelly sat on the benches of the divas locker room. She still thought about what Kane had told her. A knock on the door awoke her daze, Kelly answered regretting it.

"Yes?" Kelly said dropping her head to look at her bare colored toes, which wasn't the way she felt at all, she felt as plain as black and white, not her usual self.

"May I speak with you?" CM Punk asked Kelly.

"No." Kelly said slamming the door in his face.

CM Punk was left there confused, maybe she was joking, he thought. CM Punk wondered whether to knock again or not, he might as well. It opened, but it wasn't the girl CM Punk was expecting.

"Hi Punk." Candice said.

"Is Kelly there?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Candice answered honestly.

"I need to talk to her." Punk said impatiently.

"OK." Candice said, knowing full well she wouldn't and couldn't let him talk to her.

"Get her." Punk said.

"No, thanks." Candice said.

"Seriously, I really need to talk to her." Punk said looking behind Candice to see if Kelly was there.

"No." Candice said.

"Screw this, I'm not going to beg you. Just tell her we have a tag match tonight. It's set to be Kelly Kelly & CM Punk vs. Layla & William Regal. If she shows up." CM Punk said leaving.

"Wait." Candice stopped Punk.

"What?" CM Punk asked.

"Never mind." Candice said unsure what to do. So she walked back in and talked to Kelly, she explained it and Kelly had to talk to Kane. She walked out, and didn't know where to go. Maybe she would get lucky and bump into him. Luckily she bumped into him, "Listen Kane..." Kelly said realizing it didn't feel the same now as it had yesterday. It felt better, something clicked inside of her brain and heart. She looked up, and it was CM Punk, she wasn't that lucky after all.

"I'm not Kane." CM Punk said.

"I know." Kelly said dropping her head.

"What the hell are you doing? Your not yourself." Punk remarked.

"So what." Kelly said starting to walk away. But felt her elbow being held back, she looked back and she was eye to eye with CM Punk.

"Please, let me go." Kelly said.

"Not until you tell me whats up with you." Punk said.

"I told you." Kelly said.

"You didn't." Punk said.

"I just can't." Kelly said.

"What's the matter, Kelly? Is it Kane again? You can tell me." Punk said getting serious.

"I can't..." Kelly said running down the hall tear-eyed. CM Punk followed her. She bumped into Kane.

"I thought I was pretty clear, Kelly." Kane said angrily.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"It's the way it has to be." Kane said.

"No, no it doesn't you asshole." Kelly said.

"Is everything okay, here?" Punk stepped up to Kane.

"Get out of here, it's for the best." Kane said.

Kelly looked at him as one tear fell from her face, she turned back and all her emotions came to her. Punk stepped towards Kelly, he put one hand on her shoulder, "Kelly, please tell me. I just want to help you, what are you doing here with Kane anyways?" Punk asked. Kelly opened her mouth to say something, but Kane clamped her mouth shut.

"Get out now." Kane yelled at Punk, getting angrier by the second.

"Kelly, come with me. We have our match, up next. And we're scheduled to come out first." Punk told her.

"Kelly, remember what I said." Kane said as he pushed her off.

__

Holla, Holla.

Kelly's theme music hit, but it wasn't the same as last week had been. She had to go out there, but she couldn't she looked like she'd been crying and she had. Her outfit was okay, but she wasn't. She figured she could let her hair get in her face until she could get it together. She went out bouncy, and half smiling down to the ring.

CM Punk's music hit, and Kelly closed her eyes and turned towards the fans. She blinked twice, everyone was cheering in the crowd. There was a sign, it said "Kelly + Punk = Love." She had been staring at that side of the ring for a couple minutes, she was so out of it she hadn't even realized CM Punk was already in the ring standing inches behind her, and he noticed the same sign she had been looking at for almost 3 minutes now. Kelly also hadn't realized that Layla, and William Regal were already in the ring and the match was about to start. Layla entered the ring, pointing to Kelly letting her know that they were starting the match. Kelly hadn't minded, she knew she could easily win this except she couldn't concentrate. She thought of CM Punk, and that sign especially. Kelly kicked Layla, and Layla botched that move, which meant Kelly needed to improvise, she went over to the ropes and swung off to do a clothesline. It hit, and she pinned. She felt light headed and just couldn't be in the ring anymore, she tried to get to Punk and tag him in. Except she couldn't reach, he seemed a million miles away and that's how far away he was in her heart. She just collapsed, Layla pinned and got the victory for her team. The match took exactly 1 minute and 14 seconds. CM Punk ran into the ring, he sensed something. He knelt down, and saw she was completely passed out. He didn't know what to do, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the officials backstage...

Backstage, he saw Kane yelling at him. Telling him to leave her alone, Punk didn't care he needed to get her to the officials. Kelly was groggy, she half opened her eyes and saw Punk's face. Immediatly, she knew she had to go. She stood up and realized she was dizzy. She tried running and Kane took her away. Punk ran out to follow, but by the time he got there she was already long gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly bit her lip. She was imagining him, again, only he still wasn't there. She knew she would have to let go. "Time will work wonders" she often told herself.

As she exited the arena, a cold gust of wind flew past her, sending her blonde hair flying behind her. She could feel tiny sparks as she fidgeted to unlock her car, finally she got it open. The door opened swiftly, just as she was about to enter she heard his voice.

"Hello." Punk waved to her.

Kelly jumped a little, immediately she knew exactly who it was. She was scared to turn around.

"Look at me." Punk edged to try to see her face, it was the only way he could know what she was thinking.

Kelly closed her eyes, as she thought of what to do next, she decided she couldn't keep running from this.

"Listen," Kelly started to say, but then remembered if she told CM Punk of what Kane had told her, it would only make things worse. She turned to face CM Punk, and before she knew it she saw a shadow form under CM Punk. It was big and monstrous, she tried to blink it away yet it was still there. Should she warn him? She could see Kane coming towards him in slow motion, all she did was stand there. All of a sudden, Kane came running in a blast, and cracked CM Punk in the head. She tried to blink it away, but she just watched as he fell to the floor, she wanted to help him but she was as it appears frozen. The wind stopped, but she still felt shivers. She felt adrenaline, the color of the world suddenly turn black and white. She immediately noticed the only thing in color, the blood swaying from CM Punk's head. She automatically knew it, he wasn't even breathing. He was DEAD!

Awoken by her own startling screaming, Kelly put her hands over her head. She knew the message of the dream, and it was exactly what was happening now. She didn't like this one bit. Kelly turned over, she checked the time. It had passed exactly ten minutes since she had gone to bed. She knew after that, she wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how hard she tried. But before she knew it, her head was on the pillow, snoring gently, asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Almost there, Kelly thought as she headed for the bar it was so close. Before she knew it, she was walking through the door. She needed something to take her mind off everything. At the time, it was the only thing she thought could help her.

"I would like a martini." Kelly told the bartender.

"Coming right up." The bartender signaled with his hand as he filled the cup.

"Great." Kelly said.

"Here you go ma'am." The bartender pushed the drink to Kelly.

She picked it up, and chugged it all down, "Another one, please? And keep 'em coming." Kelly said anticipating the next one.

The bartender again filled the cup up to the top, and handed it to Kelly, and again Kelly drank it. She didn't know what had happened in the next few hours, but she was easily able to get drunk.

Apparently, Kelly had gotten to her hotel room somehow. She woke up, and she was lying in her bed. She felt groggy, and strained to remember what had happened the previous night. She lay on her side, as she looked at her clothes, she still had her jeans on, but she was down to her bra. Wow, it must have been a crazy night. She looked down to the floor for her shirt, it wasn't there. She checked the time. It was pretty early, 8 in the morning. She turned the other way, so she was laying flat on her back. She stretched her arm out, and felt something, or better somebody, on the other side of the bed. She felt shock run through her body when she figured out who she was in bed with, CM Punk! What the hell had happened last night? She nudged him to wake up, it didn't work. "Punk," Kelly called out to him "Wake up!" Kelly raised her voice a little. She needed to find out what had happened, she was trying as hard as she could to remember, except she couldn't. She realized if she had woken him up, he could tell her. Finally, after nudging him and calling his name out he had awoken.

"Hello, sunshine." Punk laughed.

"What happened last night?" Kelly demanded.

"How could you forget that?" Punk asked.

"Oh my god, did we...?" Kelly asked not wanting to know the answer.

"No." Punk said.

"What happened?" Kelly desperately wanted to know, she hoped Kane wouldn't know of this.

"Well, I found you at the bar passed out on the stool. The bartender told me you were drinking, and I didn't want to leave you there. I didn't know your hotel room, so I took you here, to my room. That's it." Punk explained to a shocked Kelly.

"I didn't mean for it to get so... I mean I tried to manage how many I drank -- but," Kelly stopped not knowing what to say next.

"That's why I'm straight-edge." Punk told Kelly in sort of an I-Told-You-So manner.

"I gotta go, Kane will --" Kelly stopped herself again, she couldn't tell Punk of her encounter with Kane.

"Yes?" Punk asked her.

"Never mind. Um, I need to ask you something." Kelly said with an uncertain look on her face.

"Shoot." Punk said.

"Um, well... Do you know where my shirt is?" Kelly asked embarrassed.

"I found you at the bar with your shirt off," Punk said "Sorry." Punk looked at her trying to come up with a solution.

"I can't leave without my shirt." Kelly said.

"Well, you were an exhibitionist once, weren't you? You'd go around naked and you don't want to go out with your bra?" Punk couldn't believe it.

"This bra is so see-through, though." Kelly said covering up.

"If it helps, you can borrow one of my jackets to get there." Punk helpfully said.

"OK." Kelly said trying to have as little contact with him as possible.

"If you don't mind," Punk reached across her, and picked up a black jacket "Will this do?" he asked referencing to the jacket.

"OK." Kelly took it from him and put it on, she tossed the covers off her, and got out of the bed, "Where's your door?" Kelly asked, his hotel room wasn't like hers, she noticed looking around.

"Just a second," Punk tossed the covers off of himself, he walked over out of the bedroom and into the main room, he got to the door with Kelly right behind him, "Right here." he said.

Kelly opened the door, and walked out shutting it behind her.

"Hey, wait." Punk said, "You forgot your cell phone..." Punk muttered to himself, knowing she couldn't hear him now anyway. He decided he would give it to her at the next Raw.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Kelly asked herself walking down the hallway. She felt bad that she let the drinks overpower her into getting drunk, but she also felt good that she was that close to CM Punk, she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She was trying so hard to run away from this, but it seemed like she was always running right into it.

"Hey, Kelly." Kane was pissed off.

"Oh, no." Kelly looked down.

"Oh, no is right, Kelly. I didn't know how to make it any clearer, to stay away from CM Punk. But obviously, I wasn't clear enough." Kane screamed into her ear.

"Kane..." Kelly looked up at him.

"But, hey. No, you made me realize something. You broke my heart, Kelly. Now it's time to break, CM Punk's." Kane told her, he pulled her as he told her what he wanted her to do next time she sees him. Kelly thought avoiding him was hard, this next part would be even harder.


	11. Chapter 11

_Knock, Knock_

The door swung open,"Can I come in?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." Punk awkwardly said.

"Great, um, so..." Kelly said unsure of how to start a conversation.

"Yeah, may I ask why you're here again?," Punk quickly tried to explain "I didn't mean it in a rude way, I'm just wondering." Punk finished.

"I missed you." Kelly satisfied with her answer, put her hands on her hips.

"OK." Punk questioned himself, is that the best I could do? _OK_, ugh.

"Do you want to go back to your bed, I'm tired." Kelly asked.

"Right. OK." Punk said, he felt really awkward, he didn't usually.

They both walked into the bedroom, as they got closer to the bed, Kelly turned Punk around to face her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uh... Kelly?" Punk felt her warm hands, and ice cold fingertips around his neck.

Kelly pulled him in, and kissed him. She heard Kane's voice in her head, _You'll fake it all... Seduce him, and when it's really serious... you'll crush him!, _Kelly tried not to think of it now, she pushed Punk onto the bed.

"Kelly... Are you high?" Punk asked.

"Nope, I know exactly what I'm doing." Kelly said, not knowing what would come next.

Punk slithered off of the bed, "Kelly, I'm not into this." Punk said.

"But..." Kelly tried, and then gave up.

"I'm straight-edge, and I don't have promiscuous sex." Punk told her.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kelly said quickly.

"Um... Your boyfriend?" Punk asked.

"Yes, unless you want to be my girlfriend." Kelly looked down as she spoke, it was hard to look him in the eyes knowing what she would have to do later.

"No, I'll stick to boyfriend." Punk smiled, and much like the daydream she had a while ago, he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Boyfriend." Kelly smiled at him, too bad this couldn't last forever.


	12. Chapter 12

The next night on Raw, Kelly immediately went to find CM Punk. Kelly's first task was to make CM Punk fall in love with her, and she knew that wouldn't be hard. The next part would be even harder. Kelly found CM Punk sitting down on the floor, his head buried into his arms.

"Hey." Kelly said raising her eyebrows.

Punk raised his head, "Hey, beautiful." Punk smiled.

"Hey." Kelly said.

"You already said that." Punk pointed out.

"I know, but you hadn't said hey the first time so I had to respond." Kelly explained.

"Sure, sure." Punk replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked sloping down to sit beside him.

"Getting ready for a huge match." Punk told her.

"Oh, yeah. The intercontinental championship match tonight. Right?" Kelly asked.

"That's the one." Punk nodded.

"Well, maybe I could help you get ready." Kelly said sounding like a tease.

"I like the thought of that." Punk looked at her.

"Me too." Kelly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any matches tonight?" Punk asked.

"Actually, yes. One against Beth Phoenix." Kelly answered.

"Maybe I could help _you_ get ready." Punk gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Kane walked by the two, he looked in disgust as he caught Kelly's eyes. He gave her a look, she understood. Punk noticed Kane was staring at Kelly, "Don't you have better things to do?" Punk asked.

"No." Kane gruffly replied.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Punk said wrapping his arm around Kelly.

"Kelly." Kane signaled that he needed to talk to her.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't want anything to do with you." Punk said protecting Kelly.

"I don't want anything to do with you," Kane flared his eyes "_Punk_."

"Then get the hell outta here." Punk told Kane.

"I need to talk to Kelly." Kane angrily replied.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." Punk said, as he heard his music hit.

"Oh, no. Bye Punk." Kane waved.

"Crap, Kelly. I have to go." Punk said as he walked away.

"Good luck." Kelly told him.

When CM Punk disappeared around the curtains, Kane locked his cold, dead eyes on Kelly. "You're doing a horrible job, Kelly. You have to make him fall in love with you at a faster rate. I mean, really, in love, like I was with you." Kane shuddered at the thought of Kelly and Punk.

"What do you want me to do? I don't want to do this at all." Kelly said.

"Shut up!" Kane tried to calm himself, "I know a perfect way." Kane told her.

"And what's that?" Kelly replied, she couldn't believe she was doing this, she was disgusted with herself.

"Get him in bed. Tell him how much you love him, and tell me if he says it too." Kane said walking away.

_"Here's your winner, and the new intercontinental champion... CM Punk!" Lillian Garcia announced to the rowdy Chicago crowd._

Walking to the backstage, CM Punk looked for Kelly Kelly. As soon as he spotted her, he ran up to her. With the intercontinental title placed securely around his waist, he put his hands around Kelly's waist and his lips against hers. While everybody passed by, Kelly and Punk didn't seem to notice, all they noticed was each other. Finally, when they were tired, Punk hugged her.

"Congratulations. Your the new intercontinental champion. We should celebrate!" Kelly congratulated CM Punk.

"I know, I'm ecstatic." Punk planted another big kiss on Kelly.

"I see." Kelly said.

"Come on, let's celebrate." Punk nodded his head, as he and Kelly left the arena.


	13. Chapter 13

Of course, Kane had been watching the entire thing. It made him absolutely sick at how much Kelly was swooning over CM Punk. He was surprised he hadn't killed CM Punk yet. The way they both hung around each other, making lame jokes, it disgusted him. And even more so now that they will be celebrating, probably the entire night. And who knows what they'll do. The only thing that's going to please him, is when Kelly takes it all out from under him. At the most convenient time, she'll break up with him. He'll be devastated and heartbroken, Kane remembered how Kelly had told him how love was a wonderful thing. It can be, he thought. And now, CM Punk will hate Kelly for lieing to him. The only thing stopping him from being happy with Kelly, was that horrid CM Punk. Kane recalled Kelly and his previous conversation, she looked so worried.

_"You've got to break his heart. And if you don't who knows what might happen." Kane laughed his menacing laugh._

_There was something in Kelly's eyes, it was almost sad. But it wasn't, not to Kane. She had said that she was truely in love with him. What a joke. _

_Kane had told her that after this it would all be happy. He would leave her and CM Punk alone, he wouldn't mess with them, if they were separated of course._

_"But I love him." Kelly had said to Kane, Kane just laughed knowing love doesn't even exist._

_"Fuck Love, do you want him to get hurt? Do YOU want to get hurt?" Kane had seriously asked her, he was happy either way._

_She had replied no, but she was hurting, and at that Kane laughed crazily. He was happy to see her hurting, she deserved it, he thought._

Kane thought of the way CM Punk thinks he can protect her, he's no match for me. Kane paced in his room after the two had left. He heard it in his head, Kelly telling CM Punk she wanted to break up with him. Kane just laughed, and laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

There he lay, looking perfect. Should she wake him up? Nope, she decided against it. She just stared at his perfection, he turned around. It was 4 in the morning and she couldn't sleep, she had had another dream. She didn't know if it was a good or bad one, because two things occured. She dreamt she was walking down an aisle, everything was blank. She just kept on walking down that aisle, it seemed to extend forever. When she finally reached the end of it, a surge of things rushed in. Everything, people, flowers, it seemed the world was re-appearing after it's been gone for such a long time. Everything was blurry for a while, she felt something move over her face, and then she could see. She could see CM Punk staring right back at her. And somebody saying "_You may kiss the bride"_ and that was when it hit her, in her dream she was getting married to CM Punk. Now the bad part, just as before everything seemed to be pulled right out from under her. It was all gone, and the only thing she could see was the same blank nothing. Her dreams always sent messages to her, and if this message was any clearer, she had better watch out. Uh-oh, it seemed CM Punk was waking up. Kelly immediatly shut her eyes and turned towards him. He hadn't woken up, he had just turned back around, Kelly wondered what he was dreaming. Kelly scooted closer to him, and took his arm and wrapped it around her. Kelly couldn't wait until morning, she would tell CM Punk how she really felt about him, she would tell him she loved him. She was anxious, she couldn't wait. She again wanted to wake him up, but then decided against it. She tried to go back to sleep, that did not work either.

"Don't make me put the GTS on you, Kelly." Punk laughed.

"Please, it's the only way I'd actaully be able to fall asleep." Kelly laughed, scooting closer to him.

"Can I get you anything?" Punk asked.

"Nope, but I'm cold." Kelly scooted in even closer "So, keep me warm." she said smiling.

"Yes, ma'am." Punk nodded.

"Now sing me a song." Kelly said laughing.

"Me?" Punk asked. "How bout I get Jillian for you?"

"You know what, I'll be fine with a story." Kelly said.

"Ok... I got it. Once upon a time, there was this girl named Kelly Kelly, she had a hard time sleeping. So, one day a guy named CM Punk helped her GTS. He kissed her on the lips." Punk proceeded to doing just that. "And, she fell asleep. And then a mean guy named Kane came in and raped a dog. The end." Punk said clapping. "I tell awesome stories." Punk smiled.

"Well, that was a great story, baby." Kelly clapped.

"I know, gosh, sometimes I even amaze myself." Punk replied.

"Let me amaze you." Kelly said, kissing him. "You know we should sleep like this, kissing each other." Kelly said laughing.

"How would we breathe?" Punk asked.

"Magic." Kelly pointed out.

"I forgot about that." Punk pouted.

"I can help you remember." Kelly said sticking her tongue out.

"That works, but let me remind you how to laugh." Punk tickled Kelly.

"Ah... I'm ticklish. I remember. Stop." Kelly pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Kelly laughed uncontrollably.

"Fine." Punk stopped.

"Thank you." Kelly tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, I can't wait until we have sex. If you'll be saying stop, and breathing like that." Punk wondered.

"I probably will. At least that's what the dog you raped told me." Kelly shrugged.

"Damn it, I gotta shut that dog up." Punk said.

"Yeah, you do. Anyways speaking of sex, do you want to have sex with me?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Punk quickly said.

"Aw." Kelly smiled, but quickly returned her face to normal "Too bad." Kelly said.

"Now I'm going to cry." Punk buried his head in his hands.

Kelly pretended to play little violins for him.

"Ha. Ha, Kelly." Punk said.

"I'm tired. Bye." Kelly shut her eyes.

"Come on, that's all I get?" Punk asked coming up close behind her and hugged her.

"Tonight." Kelly replied, and that made CM Punk smile.


	15. Chapter 15

CM Punk walked down the big hallway to his locker room. It seemed to never end, on the way he checked the match list. Down the list, he noticed number 6 "CM Punk & Kelly Kelly vs. William Regal & Layla." It must be a rematch, he thought. He walked quickly to let Kelly know. The divas locker room was not too far away from the mens locker room. Just as he was about to get to the divas locker room, his suitcase stopped. It was stuck in the same place Kelly's was. He laughed, and as he got it out of the crack somebody was coming out of the divas locker room. Kelly noticed CM Punk fumbling with his suitcase, and laughed.

"Need help?" asked Kelly, as she tried to force the smile off her lips.

"No." Punk said.

"You're just lucky I was here to bring you luck." Kelly nodded.

"That makes no sense. Somebody has a match with me." Punk was still fumbling with his suitcase.

"I wonder who?" Kelly pretended to think about it.

"Well... I'll give you a hint. She's blonde, and she's in love with CM Punk." Punk told Kelly.

"Is it Kelly Kelly?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. I hate that girl, ick." Punk made a strange face.

"I know me too." Kelly inserted one of her hands into her pockets.

"Anyways, what are you going to wear?" Punk asked.

"Aw... You wanna match outfits?" Kelly thought it was cute.

"Yes." Punk said with no apparent emotion on his face.

Kelly thought about what she wanted to wear, and finally she said "Red and Black."

"And I have red and black trunks in my suitcase. What a coincidence." Punk shrugged.

"OK, I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you in the ring." Kelly said turning back into the divas locker room "Bye."

"Good luck with that." Punk grabbed the handle on his suitcase, and went into the men's locker room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Introducing first, the former intercontinental champion William Regal, and Layla." Lillian announced as William and Layla walked down the ramp._

_"Making their way down the ring, the new intercontinental champion, CM Punk and Kelly Kelly." Lillian announced the opponents, both smiling._

_Kelly Kelly and CM Punk high fived, and hugged before the two guys started off the match... "CM Punk's going for the GTS, but here's comes Layla." King said. "Oh... Kelly just speared Layla out of the ring. Allowing CM Punk to hit the GTS. And 1...2...3... CM Punk picks up the victory." Micheal Cole enthusiatically announced. Kelly Kelly and CM Punk celebrated in the ring after their victory, and walked out together as the crowd cheered_.


	16. Chapter 16

"I love you." Kelly said breaking the silence, and then it hit her, she just knew it. If she had doubts before, they were all gone now. She was truely in love with CM Punk.

CM Punk just looked at her, he didn't know what to say. He was shocked. Kelly anticipated his response, but got nothing.

"CM Punk?" Kelly didn't know what to say next.

"I'm sorry. But I don't love you." CM Punk replied to a shocked Kelly.

"Oh." and that's all Kelly could say at the moment before she completely lost it and burst into tears.

"It's just this is going too fast. Why can't we slow down?" Punk asked rhetorically.

"I don't have time for that." Kelly said running away from him.

"Kelly... Wait." Punk said running after her but before he knew it he could see her running into the divas locker room, with her face stuffy and full of tears. He felt bad, but he couldn't lie. No, it's not that he couldn't, he wouldn't.


	17. Chapter 17

"I fucked up. That's what happened." Punk said slamming his fist into the wall.

"Don't say that." Kofi assured Punk.

"No, I will say that because I fucked up bad." Punk thought of how Kelly ran into the divas locker room and how it made him feel. Like he was dead.

"Just apologize." Kofi calmly said.

"It's not that easy, Kofi." Punk bit his lip.

Kofi just blabbed on about how it would work, and how CM Punk should just apologize. CM Punk tuned all of this out, because he knew if he listened he would only blow up and say things he didn't mean. So, he just stood there staring off into blank space. And after a couple minutes, he had thought of what appeared to be the perfect plan. Apologizing. He ran out of the locker room with determination leaving a smiling Kofi Kingston. He headed straight for the divas locker room. He noticed Kelly was in the hallway, surrounded by divas. He walked up to her, only she didn't seem to notice. He didn't know how to start, he had hoped it would just come to him. It didn't.

"Kelly." Punk stammered.

Kelly turned her head, but quickly turned back. She started to walk off, but CM Punk grabbed her hand.

"I'm trying to apologize here." he said.

"What, for not loving me. Whatever, just leave me alone." she spoke staring at the ground.

"No, you don't get it--" he started to say, until he got interrupted, "No, you don't get it. I don't care, I have to go." she walked off.

"Damn it, Kofi." Punk shook his head.

"What are you doing?" A gruff voice called out to Punk from behind.

Punk turned around, noticing a large Kane huffing, "Standing here." Punk shrugged.

"I meant with Kelly." Kane showed no emotion.

"Not much these days." Punk replied.

"Exactly, and what have you done?" Kane asked getting angrier by the second.

"I believe that's none of your business." Punk said.

"I think it is, why is she acting like that?" Kane asked.

"Silly things." Punk said.

"Fine, I'll ask her myself." Kane pushed Punk, and walked off looking for Kelly.

"Good luck with that." Punk waved, knowing Kane would be the last person she told this to.

But boy was he ever wrong. Kelly had explained it all to Kane, and exactly why she couldn't do this anymore. Kane told her to try harder, she didn't know what to do next. She wondered if this would be the end of CM Punk and Kelly Kelly.


	18. Chapter 18

The next couple of weeks went through like a blur.

She could only remember one thing, CM Punk wasn't there. He was there, he tried. And tried. She ignored every of his attempts. She knew if she talked to him, they'd end up saying things they couldn't take back. She just wanted her space for a while. So, every missed phone call, every text message, every attempt to communicate was blocked out. She still loved him, but couldn't admit it or face it.

He tried going about his business, it was hard seeing her on television every week. He was happy for her, but missed her like crazy. And that's when he realized, he did love her. He was just scared...

It was Monday, and CM Punk had finally gained the courage to go talk to Kelly again. Little did he know, she was looking for him too. As he walked down the rushing hallway, he could only focus on one thing. What he would say to Kelly? He thought about starting it with the apology, he walked quickly to get to her and just let it all spill out. He was good at that, he finally found her after a couple of minutes which seemed like an eternity. She was talking to Kofi Kingston, she looked aggravated and happy. He was glad to see her face, he'd missed it. After a couple more minutes, he decided it would probably be a good idea to walk over to them. He greeted Kofi, and as soon as he'd gotten there Kelly wanted to leave. She didn't. As the two stared at each other, Kofi got the hint and left. CM Punk couldn't handle the tension, and just burst out with it "I'm sorry."

"I can take a hint, you don't love me and I've got to move on. Even though, I still love you." Kelly admitted.

"I don't know why, but I know now I really do love you. The time apart has been driving me nuts." Punk brushed his hair back, as the silence ate away at him.

"That wouldn't change in a couple of weeks." Kelly finally muttered.

"It's never changed, I have loved you for a while." Punk took a breath, "You know how I am, I was just... Scared. Scared of my feelings. And that you wouldn't love me."

"Then I'm sorry too, because I never-- I never want to see you again." Kelly turned away from him.

The news shocked CM Punk, and as Kelly walked away he ran up to her, "I know you don't mean that. You just told me you loved me. And if it means anything now, your probably the girl I've loved most."

"I miss you." Kelly blurted out.

"Please, just please. Accept my apology."

"OK."

"I feel like I want to kiss you."

"Me too."

And so they did, it was like the whole world disappeared. All they could feel was each other, and they wouldn't trade it for anything else.


	19. Chapter 19

Where the hell could he be? Damn, I need to find him now. Kelly raced through the hallways looking for him, but he wasn't there. She had to talk to him. She had to talk to him, now. She continued walking, and walking. He wasn't there. Every time she needs to talk to him, he's never there. There was a slight chance he could be in the ring, she walked towards the nearest television. Nope, it was a match between CM Punk and Rey Mysterio. CM Punk was winning, that put a temporary smile on her face until she realized she still hadn't found him. Where the hell is he? She would have called him, if he ever answered. She was muttering to herself and nearly missed him. Out of all the places to be in this huge arena, he picks this corner. Idiot, she knew she couldn't say that though. He'd get mad, as she approached him he lifted his head up and looked mad enough as it was. I hate talking to him when he's in this mood.

"Um, Kane? I need to ask you a favor." Kelly hoped he wouldn't blow up in her face.

"What?" Kane replied in a gruff voice.

"I figured out he does love me. But I can't destroy it now. I just can't." Kelly shook her head.

"Oh. You mean to tell me you have feelings for him now, you mean like I did for you? And the way you acted like you didn't care? Is that what your trying to tell me? That you can't hurt him. That you love him. That you don't love me. That you don't want me to make you do this. That after all this time, I should actually care? Well, your wrong. I don't. I won't. And if you don't, you'll suffer the consequences." Kane sputtered through his teeth.

"But-"

"But nothing. Shut your mouth, I'm sick of it. You really think I care that your gonna hurt poor punky-wunkys feelings."

"Kane, you know how bad it felt when you thought I loved you and then figured out I didn't. Please don't make CM Punk go through that. I love him."

"Don't make me laugh, Kelly. I could care less that you love him. CM Punk this, CM Punk that. Did you ever stop and think about how I feel? You dirty disgusting whore." Kane was practically screaming now, and little did he realize CM Punk could hear him down the hallway. As he caught sight of Kane and Kelly, he sprinted down to her. Kane spun around and saw CM Punk running down the hallway.

"Oh look, here comes your boyfriend." Kane pointed out.

"Kane, I couldn't help but overhear. But Kelly loves me, not you. That's not going to change, so why don't you skedaddle, you have a match up next anyway. Bye." Punk waved as he wrapped his arm around Kelly.

"This isn't over Punk, I'll get you and that whore too. Wait and see, you two will be over before you know it." with that Kane laughed his menacing laugh and walked away.

"Kelly, why are you talking to Kane? I hope you know, I'll always be here to protect you. Kane can't hurt you." Punk continued on, but Kelly knew nobody could help her now...


	20. Chapter 20

_Everything was going great, everything was just fine. Until, she walked away. She could feel herself ignore it all, and as she took a step forward. She felt it. She was drowning. The deeper the water floated over her face, the worse she felt. She could feel herself being sucked down into the darkness. She tried to grab a hold of something, anything. Every time she reached, all she could feel was emptiness. There was nothing there, she could hear a laugh. As it deepened she knew exactly who this monster was. He was waving, and laughing menacingly. "Help" Kelly screamed. Nobody was there, her arm stuck out. With every passing minute, she felt it stronger. It ate away at her, until she was no more. With everything below the water, except her palm she tried to scream. It didn't work, it only worsened. She prepared herself, it was all over. As she said good bye to the world, she felt something grab her hand. It was a person, the person smiled when her face showed over the water. She could tell, it was CM Punk. He had saved her, she watched Kane yell. He tripped, and fell. He was the one in the water, and Kelly was out. Safe in the arms of CM Punk._

CM Punk awoke early in the moring, he saw Kelly right by his side. She was smiling, he could only wonder what she was dreaming about now.


	21. Chapter 21

"But- But-" Kelly stammered.

"No buts, just calm down." Punk assured her.

"Fine." Kelly agreed reluctantly, she never did like being blindfolded.

"We're almost there." Punk continued walking, pushing Kelly down the hallway "See? We're here."

Kelly reached her hands up to her head to take off the blindfold, as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the room. The sudden prettiness, "Wow."

"I know, right?" Punk smiled.

"All this for me? Aw. Thanks." Kelly looked around in pure astonishment.

"Of course." Punk nodded, he was happy Kelly liked his surprise.

"I love it." Kelly almost read his mind.

"Shall we?" Punk fancily slid over to the beautifully set up table at the restaurant.

"That's why we're here isn't it?" Kelly smiled.

"Exactly." Punk pulled her chair out, she sat down. He walked quickly over to the other side of the table and sat down.

"This is so sweet." Kelly told him.

"Don't say that. Yet. You haven't even tasted the food." Punk quickly talked.

While they finished up their delicious meal, Kelly's phone was vibrating. Over and over. Until, she finally excused herself and took the call.

"Hello?"

"Kelly... You have to do it now."

"What? Who is this?"

"You know who I am. Break it off with CM Punk immediatly. I told you, tonights the night."

As Kelly was about to say something, the phone line clicked off. Kane had hung up. She knew she had a decsidion to make, she just didn't know it would come this fast. She hoped to enjoy the time they had left for a while longer. But it seems the time was now. She thought hard, and she finally decided. She walked into the room.

"Who was that?" Punk asked her.

"Nobody. But I've got to go." Kelly responded without looking at him.

"Where? We just got here." Punk knew it wasn't a nobody.

"I can't continue on this relationship. I'm sorry." Kelly choked the words out.

"Kelly, is Kane threating you?" Punk asked.

"No. No, he's not." Kelly lied.

"If he is, you know I can protect you. Don't lie to me." said Punk.

"I've got to go." Kelly picked up her stuff.

"You're not leaving me." Punk told her.

"I have to."

"It's Kane. I know it is."

"You're wrong."

"You're lieing to me, Kelly."

"Fine, you know what. It is Kane. He told me, if I didn't leave you alone and end it now he'd hurt you. And I don't want that."

"He can't hurt me. Or you."

"I'm so scared he will. There's something wrong with him."

"I won't let anything happen to you. Just come here." Punk lifted his arms up, they felt as heavy as a car. He pulled her in close, and they melted into each other. Kelly didn't feel safe, Kelly knew she had to go. But she didn't want to leave, not now.


	22. Chapter 22

Last night, with CM Punk, Kelly had realized that she had been happy for once. The last time she had remembered being happy, was way before she met Kane. She had come to a decision. She was going to confront Kane, nothing could change her mind now. When Kelly set out to do something, something as sure as this, there was no changing her mind. Or that's what she thought, until she saw Kane in his little room. She was terrified. She thought of turning back, but she couldn't live with this burden anymore. She needed to break away from his spell. So, she walked closer to him. He still hadn't noticed she was even inside the room. It wasn't until she had cleared her throat, that he had looked over his shoulder to glare at her.

"Did you do it?" Kane continuted glaring at her.

"Um..." Kelly held her breath, she couldn't handle the suspense.

"Did you do it?" Kane asked unpatiently.

"No." Kelly shut her eyes, while continuing talking. "I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"I love him."

"You don't know a thing about love."

"I know I love him."

"You should not disobey me like that, Kelly."

"You know what, Kane. You don't control me. You aren't me. You don't live my life. So who the hell do you think you are telling me how to run my life?"

"Kelly, do not double-cross me."

"I will. You do not run my life." Kelly screamed at him, she turned to the door. It was locked. "Kane, let me out of here."

"Ha, ha, ha." Kane laughed his evil laugh.

"Kane, this is isn't funny."

"I find it quite amusing."

Kelly knew there was no way out, she was trapped. She knew he wouldn't let her out, what the hell could she do?


End file.
